


Everlong

by Queenofthebees



Series: Baby whats your sign? [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Jon is still inexperienced but willing to learn, Jonsa Smut Week, Sansa is still confident af and happy to teach him, first time cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: At that moment Gilly, who had been sitting at the table with her magazine looked up, grinning at Jon.“Want to hear your weekly horoscope?” she asked.“Not really,” Jon replied, quickly checking his appearance in the mirror by the door.“Well, that is a pity,” Gilly sighed pitifully. “It was the horoscope that led to you meeting Sansa after all. I think you’ll like this one!”......“You will give and receive for the first time… so I guess that means that you’re getting laid!” Gilly called out, much to Robb’s horror given the choked noise he made.Jonsa Smut Week Day 3: First time (although anywhere but the bedroom is slightly covered)





	Everlong

“Snow, you wanting to come to the cinema as well?” Theon called when he heard Jon’s footsteps on the stairs.

“Uh no,” Jon replied, coming through to the living room.

Robb looked up from where he was flicking through the mail and Jon felt himself shift under his stare. He rubbed his right foot against the back of his left calf in his nervousness. Theon grinned, pointing and wagging his finger at Jon.

“You’re seeing Sansa aren’t you?” he teased. Jon flushed, eyes darting to Robb as he confirmed it.

Robb had said he was okay with him and Sansa dating, even if Robb had said he still thought it was weird to think of his best friend and his sister dating and kissing. Jon knew Robb probably suspected more was happening with Sansa, and Jon couldn’t blame him since there was little for his friend to conclude that night Robb caught her coming out of the bathroom.

They had met for a few dates since then but nothing had happened beyond kissing and some groping, even though Jon really wanted to try sex again. It wasn’t that they weren’t on the same page. Sansa took great delight in teasing him, telling him she was touching herself thinking about him, how much she wanted to ride him again, how she wanted to suck him off.

Jon was on board for all of that, obviously.

The problem was, Sansa still lived with her parents until she moved to Edinburgh for her university course. And Jon didn’t feel right sleeping with her under her parents’ roof, especially since he had never actually met them. And even when he did meet them (he hoped they would be together long enough for that step!) he didn’t think it right to have sex with her.

_Hey Mr and Mrs Stark, thanks for inviting me into your home…and now I’m going to invite myself into your daughter!_

 No. That wasn’t right.

And Jon didn’t feel right doing it here either with Robb living here. Even when Robb was away, it was still a place he shared with him. And Theon but that was another issue. Point was, screwing Robb’s sister in the flat he shared with him wasn’t fair either. Robb had given him his blessing to date Sansa but that didn’t mean he wanted to think about Jon and Sansa sleeping together. And to be honest, Jon had so little experience of sex that he would rather they had privacy for now.

At that moment Gilly, who had been sitting at the table with her magazine looked up, grinning at Jon.

“Want to hear your weekly horoscope?” she asked.

“Not really,” Jon replied, quickly checking his appearance in the mirror by the door.

“Well, that is a pity,” Gilly sighed pitifully. “It was the horoscope that led to you meeting Sansa after all. I think you’ll like this one!”

“How did the horoscope help him meet Sansa?” Robb asked, looking between Gilly and Jon in confusion. Jon ignored him.

“I’m going to be late,” he said, turning to leave.

He was getting a train to Edinburgh to meet Sansa and he was as nervous as the first time they had went to dinner and officially started dating. He hadn’t seen her in weeks although they had been in contact every single day. He kept taking his phone out to look at her last message where she had told him she missed him and couldn’t wait to see him.

Jon felt the same way. Sansa was sweet, confident and kind and he honestly thought he was falling in love with her. Plus, the more primal part of him was looking forward to some private time with her! He was surprised at how quickly he had come to crave sex considering he had put it off for most of his life. And while the sex had been a disaster the first time due to his inexperience, he couldn’t deny he was curious and she had felt incredibly good around his cock.

“You will give and receive for the first time… so I guess that means that you’re getting laid!” Gilly called out, much to Robb’s horror given the choked noise he made.

“Uh thanks for that Gilly!” Jon replied, flushing as Theon howled with laughter and Robb told everyone to shut the hell up about his sister getting laid.

***

She greeted him at Waverley Station, bundled up in her purple winter jacket and matching scarf and bobble hat. Jon couldn’t help but smile when he saw her and he burst out laughing as she ran into his arms, the force making him take a step back before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up.

“I missed you!” she said when he set her down again. He smiled, taking her hand and curling his fingers through her own.

“Me too,” he replied, letting her lead him out of the station to the car park where she was parked.

She paused at the car, giving him a sideways glance that had Jon lifting an eyebrow in an unspoken question. She shook her head, giving him a smile before she went around to the drivers side. She switched the ignition on and peeled off her gloves, tossing them in the side tray in the door.

“What were you thinking about?” Jon asked as they started to move. She glanced at him briefly before looking back at the road. “Before we got in the car?”

“Oh,” she shrugged. “Just wondering whether I could wait until we got to the apartment or whether we should drive somewhere secluded so I can fuck you.”

“What?” Jon spluttered, feeling his face heat up as Sansa grinned at him.

“But then I thought, I promised to make it special,” she hummed and Jon scowled.

I’m not a…” he started but stopped when Sansa looked at him again, an eyebrow raised in silent challenge for him to continue. “I don’t need it to be special!” he said in the end.

“No because men don’t need to be made to feel loved and all that right?” she replied.

Luckily, Jon knew Sansa well enough to know she was teasing him for his unfinished sentence. Jon merely grunted and shrugged, allowing her to bask in her victory. She reached over to grasp his hand, squeezing it gently to remind him that she wasn’t angry, an unspoken plea to move on. Jon squeezed back to show he agreed.

She pulled into the drive of her flat. She led him up the three flights of stairs and to the second door. She kicked her shoes off and hung her coat, scarf and hat on the hook as they entered and Jon did the same, placing his converse next to her boots. He followed her into the kitchen where she was filling the kettle.

“So, like I said, we have the whole flat to ourselves all weekend,” she said as she flicked the switch of the kettle, the low rumbling filling the room. Jon stood in the doorway, hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets.

“What do you want to do all weekend?” he asked.

He wasn’t even surprised when Sansa reacted to his words, grinning like a predator that had Jon blushing for what felt like the millionth time that day. And it was making him hard as fuck if he was being honest.

She switched the kettle off, her thirst for something else becoming more urgent. Jon straightened instinctively as she prowled towards him. Perhaps some would find her assertiveness rather challenging and off putting but Jon loved it. He loved that she was confident in what she wanted and how to get it. It wasn’t like he knew anything, given the disaster of their first time!

She kissed him softly once she reached him, hands encircling his neck to pull him closer and his own curled around her waist in return. She grinned when she pulled back, taking one of the hands on her hip and tugging him into the living room.

He blinked as she turned suddenly, hands on his shoulders as she stepped towards him, forcing him to take a step back until the back of his knees hit the armchair and she guided him down into it before moving to straddle him.

“Since you didn’t want anything special,” she grinned before burying her hands in his hair and tugging him up to meet her mouth. Jon groaned helplessly, hands sliding along her back as he desperately tried to push her closer to him. She broke the kiss, giving an apologetic peck to his lips before she started trailing up his cheek to his ear.

“I have to confess that I kinda like that you were a virgin,” she purred, giving his earlobe a playful bite before her mouth started to descend lower once more just as she started unbuttoning his shirt,

“Really?” he replied, as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and flinging it to the side. His breath hitched she sucked on his neck.

“Mm—hmm. Firstly, you are adorable,” she teased, giving his shoulder a bite and then licking the mark. “Secondly, there is something appealing about being someone’s first. Being the one to teach them,” she continued, pausing to roll her hips against him until he was gasping, hips bucking up to rub his hardness against her.

“How about I teach you something else?” she whispered, moving back up to give his earlobe another mischievous nip. Jon groaned helplessly.

“What?” he managed to choke out after a moment. Sansa grinned.

“Firstly, I want to suck you off,” she purred and Jon whimpered. “And then maybe you’ll return the favour?”

“Yes, yes!” Jon babbled, eyes fluttering shut as she pressed her mouth to his, tongue pushing past his lips to coax his own into sliding against hers. He groaned softly as she pressed herself against him again, his hands moving to tangle in her hair.

“Mmmmm, you’re an amazing kisser,” she whispered against his lips, causing Jon to blush at the praise, eyes automatically looking away. He still caught her grin though and he inwardly cursed how contagious her happiness was when his own lips twitched up into a small smile.

She traced his cheek and his jaw, turning his head to face hers again. She placed a small peck to his lips before she grinned again as she started pressing her mouth to his neck, lips parting to suck on the tender flesh until he was gasping and bucking against her. His hands desperately clung to her shoulders, trying to pull her closer, trying to keep that talented mouth on his skin.

She moved slightly, body sinking to the floor as her lips descended down his chest, his belly, his navel until she reached the hem of his jeans. She smirked up at him, sitting back on her knees as she unbuttoned his jeans, her eyes never leaving his.

He lifted his hips to help her move his jeans and boxers down, leaving them around his ankles. He had to shut his eyes, fearing he would finish almost instantly if he watched her actually taking him into her mouth.

The sudden wet heat around his cock caused him to choke, his fingers clawing at the arms of the chair and turning his knuckles white as his head fell back against the chair. He moaned as she moved her head, finding a rhythm that suited her and still left Jon gasping above her. He managed to open his eyes slightly, just enough to make out her bright hair and then the blue of her eyes as she suddenly looked up at him, as if she had known he was watching her.

“Jesus,” he muttered helplessly, hips jerking forward suddenly as she relaxed her throat and took him deeper. Jon felt himself on the edge, mindlessly shaking his head as if that would stop his climax from washing over him. But it was all too new, too intense and Sansa’s mouth felt too good that he barely managed to choke out a warning before he dug his nails deeper into the material of the chair, his hips lifting off the seat as he finished on her tongue.

“Shit,” he gasped. “Shit, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

She swallowed, looking at him curiously as she retreated from between his thighs. “What for?”

“I’m so bad at this,” Jon sighed, hands coming up to cover his face. Sansa curled her hands around his wrists, pulling his hands away so she could see him better.

“Jon, that wasn’t a signal of how long you’ll last during sex,” she explained gently. “The first time is overwhelming but we’ll learn to increase your stamina together.”

“Urgh, I just don’t know what I’m doing!” he replied, frowning at some point of the wall beside him. Sansa smiled kindly, cupping his cheek.

“Nobody ever knows what to do the first time and sometimes not even the fifth time,” she assured him. “You’ll get there.”

“I guess,” he agreed reluctantly. Sansa grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You have a great, patient teacher after all,” she murmured, her grin growing wider as her thumb traced his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering shut at the touch. “And we have all weekend in which to teach you. How about we start with your promise of returning the favour?”

“But what if...” he started but she pressed her thumb over both lips to silence him.

“You learn at your own pace,” she reminded him, removing the thumb and moving backwards to stand. She pulled her dress over her head and shoved her tights down, kicking them off her feet. Jon swallowed as she stood before him in dark blue matching underwear set. She reached around to unhook her bra, throwing it blindly behind her before she shoved her panties down.

“This one will be better in the bedroom,” she said softly, tugging his hand to get him to stand and leading him through to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed, pulling him to sit beside her.

“So, you don’t just dive in there,” she explained. “You should build it up because sometimes, women take a bit longer to get there.”

“So, kissing?” Jon asked. Sansa smiled in encouragement.

“Yes, kissing helps set the scene as it were. But now we’re onto the main show. So, for me, I like my breasts to be touched in order to get me in the mood.”

She reached for his hands, settling them on her breasts and keeping her hands on top as she guided his movements. She sighed as she guided him to give a gentle squeeze, her fingers nudging his own until they covered her nipples, showing him how to rub in slow, gentle circles. When she felt he had gathered the gist of it, she let her hands slump to her side, allowing him to continue toying with her sensitive flesh, breathing out encouragement. Eventually though, she reached up and removed his hands, giving the knuckles of his right hand a kiss.

“Good,” she praised, smiling at him. “Now, the next part.”

She raised her eyebrows at him before casting a look to the floor in silent command. Jon dropped to his knees, trying to control his nervousness. As if she could read his mind, she cupped his cheek before tilting his head up to look at her.

“Its okay,” she whispered assuredly. “Take your time, I’ll let you know what feels good, I promise.”

Jon nodded, his hands coming to rest on her knees. He glanced up at her and she nodded, parting them at the soft nudge he gave them. Jon moaned as her scent hit him, and he moved instinctively, placing a kiss to the top of each thigh.

“Good,” she moaned softly.

Jon figured he would start simply, letting his tongue swipe through her a few times to gauge her reaction. It was a strange taste that he couldn’t quite place but he decided he liked it. And so did she going by her breathy little sighs. She reached down suddenly, gently pushing him back a tiny amount before her fingers moved in front of him.

“Here,” she whispered, revealing a little nub.

Jon nodded, diving back between her thighs. She gave a small moan as he did as she asked, giving it a tentative, soft lick. She hummed softly and so, taking it as encouragement he did it again and again until he started to press harder, faster licks.

Her reaction was instant. A low moan escaping her and her hips bucking up slightly. Jon groaned as a sudden gush of wetness hit his tongue and he decided he didn’t like this after all, he _loved_ it. He continued with the technique, listening to her moans and taking note of her body’s reaction.

“Put a finger in me,” she begged, her breath coming out as a pant that had Jon swelling with pride. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all!

He did as she asked, his pointer finger circling her entrance teasingly until she huffed, rising onto her elbows to give him a glare. He met her eyes and she blinked, lips parting slightly as she regarded him and he watched her eyes widening.

“What?” he asked, pulling back from her, thinking he had done something wrong. She shook her head, hands curling in his hair to gently push him back down.

“Nothing,” she whispered. “It is just really fucking hot seeing you like that.”

Jon grinned and returned to his task. He pumped his finger inside of her a few times, noting what seemed to feel best to her. Once he had the pace and angle right, he returned his mouth to her setting the same hard, fast pace of his tongue on her bundle of nerves as he pumped his finger in time.

“Yes,” she moaned, her hips circling up in encouragement. “That’s it Jon. You’re a natural.”

Jon groaned at the praise and, taking courage from it, he took the initiative to push another finger inside of her. She gave a long whine, her hands digging harder into his hair and her hips beginning to move faster.

“Oh!” she gasped, her cheeks flushing slightly. “I’m close!”

Jon increased the pace, moaning as he swiped at her, her wetness coating his lips and tongue, invading his mouth and nose and her voice echoing in his ears as she started chanting his name. He pulled back to watch her come undone, transfixed at the sight, overwhelmed at the fact he had done that to her.

He kept moving his fingers, groaning as her muscles clamped around them, remembering how good she had felt around his cock. She sighed contentedly as she came down from her climax, her eyes opening to meet his as she reached down and gently pulled his hand away. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning down to give him a long, slow kiss, her tongue chasing the taste of herself and leaving Jon whimpering when she withdrew.

“See? You have nothing to worry about,” she grinned. “You’re a natural lover Jon.”

“Maybe,” he replied, fingers running over her thighs softly and his eyes still fixed on her sex. He glanced up at her, lips curling into a grin. “But maybe I should practice some more!”

She barely had the chance to say anything before he ducked his head between her thighs again.


End file.
